


you're my earth (you're the planet)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Dream yawned, moving his arms to stretch as he looked away from his computer for the first time in a few hours. It’s nearly 3am, and his legs tell him how long he’s been sitting there, and they pop as he stands, padding over to the dresser. He changes into a hoodie and sweatpants, a new set, and he drops the old clothes in the basket as he walks past it.or, Dream's tired and its 3am and he needs some human contact
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 15
Kudos: 561





	you're my earth (you're the planet)

**Author's Note:**

> it just registered i have a spanish project due thursday yesterday but sintead ive written this, im 1k words into a l'manburg au and have like 2 other ideas and started ANOTHER fic someone stop me bc that au is already fcukign angsty and i havent even gotten to the crying
> 
> also let me say its vv good to listen to a dreamnap playlist while writing a fic of them
> 
> title from you're my world by atlas!!

Dream yawned, moving his arms to stretch as he looked away from his computer for the first time in a few hours. It’s nearly 3am, and his legs tell him how long he’s been sitting there, and they pop as he stands, padding over to the dresser. He changes into a hoodie and sweatpants, a new set, and he drops the old clothes in the basket as he walks past it.

He can hear the sound of the tv playing in the living room, so he knows Sap is still awake, but his throat burns with a desire for a drink, so he bypasses the room entirely and heads for the kitchen first. There’s a glass out, sitting from his earlier drink, so he uses it again, pouring the water in. He leans against the counter, drinking, and he registers then just how tired he is.

He takes another sip, and puts the glass back down, walking towards the living room. There’s a show playing on the tv, from Netflix, and he assumes it’s a show Sap likes, because the younger man is sitting on the couch, watching. It has to be, because otherwise Sap wouldn’t be watching as seriously. He doesn’t say anything about it, though. He just sits on the couch beside Sap, resting his head on his shoulder.

The tv continues on, but Sap does wrap an arm around him, and he soon finds himself falling asleep on his shoulder, eyes closing. It’s nice, and he only wakes up a little bit when he falls off his shoulder, but Sap’s arm catches him, and he closes his eyes again, too tired to even care. Sap lowers him to his lap, though, and he soon falls asleep, the sound of the tv the last noise he hears.

When he wakes up again, it’s to the feeling of being carried, and when he’s put down gently, he can’t help but whine gently when Sap tries to leave, holding on to the edge of his shirt. He hears the boy laugh, and he decides that’s the only sound he wants to hear for the rest of his life, other than Sap’s voice.

“I have to change.” Sap tells him, and he finally lets go, eyes blinking open as he watches Sap disappear out of the room. He knows he's just going to the laundry room to get some clothes, so he tries to rest again, but he feels cold in his room, missing the warmth of Sap already. 

He finds himself shivering, eyes slipping cold, so it’s a surprise when the bed dips and arms wrap around him, bringing him warmth again. He sighs, happily, and as Sap adjusts himself to a more comfortable position, he finds himself slipping off into sleep. 

“I love you,” He mumbles in the silence, and he doesn’t know if Sap even understood his sentence until he feels a kiss on his cheek.

“Love you too, dork.” He smiles, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im still on tumblr as @thedreamsteam oops
> 
> this is rlly soft dudes!!!


End file.
